You're the guy from the fragrance ad
by purplewhiteandgold
Summary: Marinette, Alya, and Nino love to mock the fragrance ad with the blond model. Alya loves to tease Marinette, claiming that she and the model would make a good couple. Little does she know that Marinette is already in a relationship with him (even if she doesn't know it).


AN: Based on a tumblr post by buginettez

* * *

When the commercial break started, Alya excused herself to the bathroom, while Marinette and Nino chatted until the show came back on.

Until the familiar music started playing.

Marinette and Nino's heads snap to the TV, and, seeing the model slowly jogging over the rooftops, shout in unison, "ALYA THE AD IS ON."

The bathroom door crashes open as she comes stumbling out, rushing into the living room right as the voiceover starts. With exaggerated awe on her face, she mimics the audio.

"_Radiant_."

Nino sprawls across the carpet with the look of someone with not a single worry. "_Carefree_."

Marinette swoons dramatically over the side of the couch. "_Dreamy_."

In unison, and with massive grins on their faces, they sigh, "_Adrien_."

And then proceed to burst out laughing.

"That'll never get old," Nino snickers, wiping his eyes.

"Do you think," Marinette giggles a little. "Do you think the poor guy knows how much of a meme he is?"

"He _has_ to, I can't imagine being that disconnected from society to not know," Alya chokes out, trying to contain her laughter.

Nino turns back to the TV, where another ad is running. "I wonder if we're the only ones who do crap like this whenever we see the commercial or billboards for the perfume."

Marinette snorts. "I mean, most of Paris is rabid for him, but I can almost guarantee that some other people see this as somewhat of a joke as well."

"Oh, I don't know, Marinette," Alya grins deviously. "Who's to say you're not also one of the people rabid for him? He looks like he could be your type."

Marinette smacks her leg, accustomed to hearing this every time they see the ad. "Yeah, sure, we'd be a great couple, especially since we don't even know each other."

She didn't feel the need to mention that there was another boy, clad in black leather, who was also her type and she _did_ know, who held her heart. But as far as her friends knew, Ladybug was the one in a relationship with Chat Noir, not Marinette. But explaining that would bring a whole new round of questions and identity complications that she just didn't need.

The conversation might have continued, but they were interrupted by the show returning from commercial, and the topic wasn't brought up again.

* * *

Chat Noir was thrilled.

Who could blame him? After dating for a while, and after _much_ discussion, he and Ladybug had finally agreed to reveal their identities to each other. He'd only been waiting for this _since he met her_.

No big deal, right?

Before they met that night, Adrien stood in front of his bathroom mirror, giving himself a pep talk.

"You got this, Agreste. This doesn't need to be that dramatic. Chances are, you probably don't even know her, so nothing will change except you can date her in your everyday life. You've got this. You've _got_ this. _You've_-"

"Could you give it a rest, kid! Let me eat my cheese in peace."

He turned to glare at Plagg. "Aren't you always complaining about never seeing Ladybug's kwami? You do realize that if we start hanging out without being transformed, you can spend time with her, right?"

Plagg scoffed. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I should have to endure your lovesick rambling."

Adrien rolled his eyes before catching a glimpse at the clock. "We better go soon. Ladybug will be waiting for us."

With a few words and a cry of indignation from Plagg, he was out the window and off into the night.

* * *

They sit across from each other, legs crossed beneath them and hands clasped between them.

Chat stares at Ladybug's face, taking in every detail. In just a few moments, he'll be able to see the girl underneath the mask, the identity of the girl he fell in love with so long ago.

She squeezes his hands. "You ready, kitty?"

He nods, and in an unspoken agreement, they both close their eyes. In the back of his mind, he notes how in sync they are, in the heat of battle down to little things like this. How he can't wait to be like this all the time.

A few muttered words, and he can feel her hands in his, soft and gentle.

"On three, then?"

He smiles. "One."

"Two."

"_Three_." Together they open their eyes, and take their first look at each other's unmasked forms.

The first thought that crosses his mind is _She's gorgeous_. Her blue eyes are the same, yet completely different when not framed by her red mask. Her black hair is still styled the same, but contrasts differently against her dark blazer than her red suit. He watches as she observes his unmasked face, waiting for her reaction.

She gasps slightly, and then-

...she starts laughing?

"Wh-what's so funny?"

"You, you're-" she dissolves into a fit of giggles, pointing at his face. After a few moments, she blurts out "_You'retheguyfromthefragrancead_!" before falling onto her back, clutching her stomach as she continues laughing.

"Uh, yes? Why is that so funny?"

"Because me, Alya, and Nino, we-" she wheezes, trying to compose herself, before dramatically sighing, "_the fragrance_" and collapsing again in another fit.

"_Why is this so funny to you?!_"

* * *

"Alya!"

She turns to see Marinette running toward her. "You've been quiet all weekend, girl! I know something's happened, so spill."

Marinette grins. "So you know I've started dating this guy recently, right?"

"You mean the guy you refuse to tell us anything about?"

"Yeah. _Well_, the reason behind that was that his father wouldn't let him go to school, but I wanted your first impression of him to be when you met him."

"Wait. Are you saying that he's coming?"

Marinette beams. "I'm saying that he's _in our class_."

"You convinced his father to let him come?"

"It wasn't easy, but he eventually agreed." She nudges Alya's shoulder. "I'll wait for him out here, go find Nino and fill him in, I want both of you to meet him together. And I expect you both to be civil with him! He'll need friends after being homeschooled so long."

"Hey, if he's good enough for you, I have no doubt he'll be a great friend." Leaving Marinette at the front steps, she walks into the school to class.

Nino was eager to hear about Marinette's mystery guy, and after a few minutes, they were both intently watching the door, waiting for him to show up.

The minutes ticked by as the beginning of class drew closer. Alya and Nino eyed each other in concern.

"Maybe she's showing him around?" Nino questions slowly.

Alya nods slightly. "That does seem like something Marinette would do. I'm just hoping that his father didn't change his mind about letting him come to school." She snorts. "Although, if he's anything like Marinette, he's bound to be late."

Just before the bell, the door bangs open, and in rushes Marinette, dragging a boy behind her. "Sorry, sorry!" She turns to Ms. Bustier, panting slightly. "I was trying to show Adrien around since it's his first day, but I got a bit carried away and lost track of time."

Alya's mind was buzzing, and she didn't hear the teacher's response. _Did she say **Adrien**?_

She turns to the boy standing beside Marinette, still clutching her hand and looking around at the rest of the class. His hair is a golden blond, his eyes emerald green, and Alya can almost imagine the pure white clothes as he bounds across rooftops-

"- you introduce yourself, Adrien?" Ms. Bustier offers, pulling Alya out of her thoughts.

The boy looks a bit stunned, but quickly recovers. "Okay then." He turns to the class and puts on an award-winning smile. "Hello everyone, my name is Adrien Agreste, and I-"

He's cut off by raucous laughter as Alya and Nino, unable to contain themselves, burst out into giggles, mingled with dramatic sighs of "_the fragrance_" followed by even more laughter. Adrien looks terribly confused.

"Why do people keep reacting that way?!"


End file.
